Vivendo eternamente com você
by Piketuxa
Summary: Hinata, além de ser a vocalista da banda Bad Girls ainda esconde um grande segredo. Em uma noite, depois que a banda faz sua apresentação na boate, a morena decide ir curtir a noite, mas nem imaginava o que lhe esperava ou quem a esperava ...


**_Vivendo eternamente com você_**

O rock pesado inundava meus ouvidos, minha banda havia acabado de tocar na boate mais conhecida de Konoha. Estávamos as cinco integrantes na pista de dança, a banda Bad Girls era composta por: Mitsashi Tenten, Sabaku no Temari, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino e finalmente eu, Hyuuga Hinata.

A pista estava cheia, olhei de relance e vi a Temari dançando com Nara Skikamaru, seu namorado. Olhei para o outro lado e vi a Tenten dançando com meu primo Hyuuga Neji, os dois namoravam há alguns meses.

Voltei a dançar balançando o corpo, seguindo o ritmo da música, o rock inundava minha mente e fazia meu corpo querer mais e mais movimento. Comecei a passar a mão pelo meu próprio corpo e senti alguém encostar em minhas costas, me acompanhando na dança.

Era exatamente isso que eu queria, um homem burro que caísse em tentação e viesse dançar comigo, aproveitaria a noite e depois me saciaria. Virei ficando de frente para ele e me surpreendi com seu físico: Alto, moreno, cabelo preto e olhos igualmente negros.

Ele me sorriu sedutor, retribui maliciosa, sem dúvida nenhuma, ele era lindo! E estava ali comigo, seria uma ótima refeição. Ele segurou minha mão e começou a me puxar na direção do bar, abaixei os olhos e observei nossas mãos: a dele grande e quente cobrindo a minha pequena e gelada, por que gelada? Descubra.

Chegamos no bar e ouvi ele fazer seu pedido, a voz rouca e forte me causou um arrepio, sem dúvida, ele daria uma ótima refeição.

— Uma vodca para mim e um… — ele me olhou interrogativo — O que vai querer?

— Martini. — respondi e ele sorriu virando-se para o barman e pedindo minha bebida. Meus olhos se focaram nas costas e ombros fortes e largos, me soltei dele e passei minhas mãos em suas costas, o corpo dele ficou rígido enquanto um arrepio levantava todos os pelos de seu corpo, ri baixinho.

— Como se chama bela dama? — o moreno perguntou educado ficando de frente para mim, sorri, ele me chama de bela dama agora, mas até o fim da noite certamente terá mudado de opinião sobre mim.

— Sou Hyuuga Hinata. — ele pegou mim mão e a beijou, senti um arrepio gostoso passar por todo meu corpo, era incrível o que um simples toque dele causava em mim. — Mas acho injusto que você saiba meu nome e eu não saiba o seu. — ele deu um sorriso de lado lindo e se aproximou do meu ouvido, mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha e sussurrou.

— Uchiha Sasuke, para você somente Sasu. — e de novo meu corpo se arrepiou, a voz rouca e sexy dele me deixava louca, louca de desejo por algo mais gostoso e viciante que sexo, a essência do meu ser.

Depois de alguns segundos em que ficamos apenas nos fitando o barman trouxe nossas bebidas. O homem ruivo de olhos azuis entregou a vodca do Sasuke e me entregou meu martini acompanhado de um papel branco e uma piscada sexy.

Com certeza no papel se encontrava seu número de celular, e naquela piscadela a mensagem: "Me liga!". Na verdade eu nem precisava que ele falasse ou mexesse a boca, antes mesmo de falar ele havia pensado em falar e era aí a diversão: Eu já sabia o que ele ia falar antes mesmo de abrir a boca. Como? De um jeito que você jamais desconfiaria, aliás, quem desconfiaria de mim? Uma mulher bonita de rosto angelical? Ninguém, talvez um ou outro, mas que certamente estariam mortos alguns dias depois.

Meu segredo não poderia ser revelado ou tudo estaria perdido, e quem descobrisse teria seus dias contados. Sorri para o homem à minha frente, ele com certeza seria uma ótima refeição.

— O que faz da vida Sasuke? — perguntei tomando um gole do meu martini, a bebida desceu rasgando minha garganta, era uma sensação ótima. A bebida gelada e depois viria o líquido vermelho quente que me saciava por completo.

— Sou dono de uma empresa. — ele respondeu simplesmente, encarei as esferas negras dele enquanto o mesmo observava seu copo de vodca, como ele podia ser tão perfeito? Rico e bonito, era só disso que eu precisava, mas agora estou preocupada com outra coisa, se não beber logo terei sérios problemas depois. — E você?

— Sou a vocalista da banda Bad Girls. — respondi simplesmente, tudo bem que as Bad Girls eram conhecidas pelo mundo todo, mas não gosto de ficar me esnobando só porque sou famosa.

— A banda que se apresentou hoje? — olhei para ele com um olhar de "Você é burro ou o que?". Como ele podia estar na boate e perguntar qual foi a banda que se apresentou hoje? — Calma, é que eu cheguei depois que a banda desceu do palco, na verdade, eu nem ia vir, mas meu amigo Uzumaki Naruto me obrigou. — dava para notar que ele ficou irritado pelo amigo tê-lo trazido forçado, mas o tom de voz dele mostrava que ele gostava muito desse amigo.

— E cadê ele? — perguntei por educação, para mim nem importava o amigo dele, que morresse seco sem sangue, estava interessada era no homem à minha frente.

— Ele foi dançar com uma mulher de cabelo rosa. — o tom de voz dele era de desconfiado, espera, cabelo rosa?

— Cabelo rosa, olhos esmeralda, roupa preta sensual? — perguntei, se fosse quem eu estou pensando então esse amigo dele devia ser muito gato, pois a Sakura não toma o sangue de qualquer um.

— É essa mesmo, conhece? — ele perguntou interessado. Sorri brincando com o copo de martini, aquele homem estava me deixando louca de desejo.

— Ela é a guitarrista da banda, minha amiga de infância. — ok, ele não precisava saber que nossas famílias eram unidas por causa da nossa essência vampiresca.

— Ela é muito bonita, Naruto tem bom gosto, mas você é mais linda que ela. — a voz dele era séria e verdadeira.

Passamos horas conversando, ele é muito inteligente e educado. Trabalhador e honesto, nunca pensei que encontraria um homem assim. Meu corpo reagiu a todos os seus atos, como se reconhecesse seu dono. Conversamos sobre coisas banais, depois sobre seu trabalho.

Ele comentou sobre sua secretária irritante Karin; parece que ele é muito disputado pelas mulheres.

Já passava das 3:00 horas da manhã e meus instintos pediam para serem saciados. Derrepente, do nada ele coloca seu copo contendo uma bebida branca sobre o balcão e me encara, como se esperasse algo de mim.

Sorri maliciosa, coloquei meu copo ao lado do seu e me aproximei dele como uma felina, ele sorriu e deu um passo para trás encostando na parede da boate, nos encaramos e eu vi o desejo brilhar em seus olhos.

Era agora, o melhor momento da noite, havia sido legal conversar com ele, mas depois do que eu faria ele certamente me chamaria de monstro. Colei nossos corpos enquanto passava meus braços em volta de seu pescoço, ele virou fazendo minhas costas encostarem na parede, um arrepio subiu por todo meu corpo e vi ele sorrir brincalhão.

Com os braços em volta de seu pescoço o puxei para mim ficando com o rosto em seu pescoço, perfeito. Passei a língua no ponto onde meus caninos entrariam lentamente, senti o gosto de sua pele em minha boca fazendo meus sentidos aguçarem, sem perda de tempo cravei minha presas em seu pescoço.

O corpo dele ficou rígido, mas depois amoleceu encostando no meu. Seu sangue era perfeito: forte e saudável, o meu tipo preferido. O sangue rasgando a minha garganta me deixava louca, aquele homem me deixava louca.

Senti a mão dele passando no meu cabelo, geralmente a presa desmaia quando a mordo, mas ele não, continuava acordado. Terminei de tomar aquele sangue deliciosamente perfeito antes que não me controlasse e acabasse matando-o sem o líquido vermelho no corpo; passei a minha língua sobre os dois furinhos quando senti algo afiado cortar a pele do meu pescoço, "Como ele ousa? Nenhum vampiro nunca teve coragem de tomar do meu sangue, espera, ele esta sugando meu sangue?"

— Sasu-kun. — sussurrei em seu ouvido extasiada, não sabia que era tão bom ser mordido por um vampiro, meu corpo amoleceu e ele apertou minha cintura me mantendo em pé enquanto bebia do meu sangue.

Imagens. Imagens apareceram na minha mente e então tudo foi esclarecido. Eu sabia que conhecia esse homem, Uchiha Sasuke foi o homem que eu fui prometida a casamento quando tinha apenas 8 anos. Antes dos meus pais serem mortos e eu decidir viver a sombra do mundo.

Sasuke retirou suas presas do meu pescoço e passou a língua sobre os furos limpando o sangue que sobrara. Ele em encarou e eu senti os furos se fechando, um sangue puro se regenera rapidamente. Olhei para o pescoço do homem à minha frente e em seu pescoço não havia sequer um rastro da minha mordida. Encarei aqueles olhos que brilhavam vermelhos, finalmente havia encontrado MEU amado, MEU vampiro.

— O que houve? — perguntei confusa, por que ele não falou que era vampiro? Que era o MEU vampiro, aquele que eu procurei durante anos, mas não achei nem rastros de sua existência.

— Não sabe o quanto a procurei, minha hime. — ele disse enquanto passava sua mão em meu rosto. — Somente você poderia trazer de volta meu lado vampiro.

— Sasuke, o procurei em toda parte desse mundo. — meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, vampiros não deviam chorar, mas era emocionante saber que finalmente havia encontrado meu amado vampiro.

— O destino finalmente nos uniu. — e ele me beijou, o gosto de sangue em sua boca me fez querer mais e mais de seus lábios. Finalmente o destino nos unira.

Nosso destino sempre foi ficarmos juntos pela eternidade, sabíamos que o destino nos uniria uma hora ou outra, porque afinal, dois vampiros quando se unem, se unem eternamente e nem o tempo e nem a distância podem os separar.

E no final, valeu a pena procurá-lo nos quatro cantos da terra.

E no final, tocar naquela boate, naquela noite, havia sido a melhor opção, e eu não poderia esquecer de agradecer ao Uzumaki por ter trazido MEU vampiro até mim.

E no final, somos dois monstros sugadores de sangue, mas nos amamos e é isso que importa.

E no final, viverei eternamente com você, Uchiha Sasuke.


End file.
